Not What You Think
by BloodlustedPanda
Summary: Sakura has been having weird dreams lately and she wants to get to the bottom of it, but no one is willing to help or listen. What happens if 2 taunting classmates of hers end up in one of those dreams. Will they believe her? Major OC! . GORE!


**This is a Naruto Fanfic. I unfortunately do not own Naruto so don't get any ideas. Well this is rated M for gore! . Sorry I'm not a sexual person so I don't write lemons....yet. lol. Well enjoy and hope you guys will support me! :D**

_

* * *

_

_Looking forward the whole time, he stole down the narrow and dark hallway. His limbs shook as he stared at the door where he heard the ear-splitting and heart-wrenching shrieks of terror orginate from. Comtemplating on whether or not he should enter this god-forsaken room, he pondered the thought of what lays beyond this door. His quivering hands reached in front of him, reaching for the door. Apparently his machoist and heroic thoughts took triumph in his little inner battle. As his shaking fingers grabed hold of the door knob, he turned it ever so slowly. Hyperventalating, he let go go the door knob before it twisted all the way open._

_"What the hell am I doing?" he mumbled to no one in particular. 'I can't go in there! What happens if there is something in there? What if the sadtistic bastard came back for-?' he thought as his eyes widened at the possibilities that it had back for more after murdering his sister and mother. Hyperventalating yet once more, he checked his pulse and counted backwards from 10 to 1. 'No…No! Yumi was sleeping in there! It could have her!' he thought, trying to make himself gain back the confidence he had earlier to go inside the room. Trying again for the door, he took hold of the knob and turned it silently. Cracking the door ajar, he peeked inside. With the dim lighting he could see nothing. Opening the door wider he peered in and stood shocked with terror shown all over his face as the door opened all the way. _

_Staring at the gruesome sight before him, he wanted to gag. Blood splattered and dripping everywhere, dismembered limbs hanging about, and the torturing tools lay on the bedside table. Teary eyed, he frantically looked around for this rest of her. Spotting what he was searching for, he let the tears spill. There on the bed was her dismembered head. Her beaten and bloody face was faced towards him and he took notice of the features of it. Eyeballs ripped out of socket, jaw torn off, lacerations covered her face, and hair askew with blood mixed in with her soft black locks._

_He sobbed and wanted to run away, but in the blink of an eye his throat was slit. Reaching for his neck, trying his best to withstand the pain and stop the bleeding, he fell to the floor. A dark, malicious laughter was heard from above his head. "You are just as pathetic as her" it said in an angelic voice, dispite it's sadtistic enjoyment, and pointed towards the bed. It gave another malicious laughter as he tried to get up. Kicking him and picking up a heavy object. He opened his tightly closed eyes to get a glance at his perpetrator for why he was in this predicament. Looking towards it he saw the silhouette of it and the heavy object it was holding above his head. "S-Sa-" he managed to get, before the whistle of the wind whipping around the heavy object coming towards his head replaced the sound of his feeble attempts to say it's name. A sickeing crack was heard shortly after he managed to spit out the first 2 letters of it's name. The malicious laughter soon came right after the sickening crack, as it continuously smashed his already cracked skull with the cynder block, except this laughter was more penetrating to the soul._

* * *

My eyes went wide, as my body thrusted upward. With my body covered in sweat, I threw the covers off of me and stood up. When I abruptly stood up, my vision went black for a few seconds and left me looking like a drunk swaying from side to side. Once I gained my balance back, I looked at my alarm clock and it read 5:14 a.m.

"Oh great..." I muttered to no one in particular. "Just wait 3 more hours until school starts....So what am I supposed to do in the meantime?" I pondered outloud to myself. Wiping the sweat off of my face, I truged towards the bathroom. 'Might as well do something useful' I thought to myself as I reached for my special red and black towel. Turning on the hot water, I stepped into the shower. "Ahhhhhh..." I let out my sound of estacy as I found solace in the warmth of my shower. Washing my hair fiercly, trying to earse the dream from my mind, I didn't realize as the blood washed out of my hair. Cutting off the water, I stepped out of the shower. Before I realized that I didn't put my towel down, I slipped back into the bathtub and hit my head, hard. While falling myself, the shower curtain came down with me. "Great.....Just Flippin' Flyin' Pancakey Great!" I shouted at the defenceless scarlet red shower curtain twisted around my body as I struggled. Sooner or later I became engulfed in the shower curtain, by my feeble attempts to free myself from intertwining myself furthermore, but my attempts were futile.

"Great...getting ready for my first day of school, and this happens! I can tell this day isn't going to end well" I mumbled under my breath, as detangled myself from the curtains of death. Glaring at them, I slowly walk out of the bathroom to put on my boring school uniform.

My lame school uniform required us girls to dress in a plaid black and red skirt and a black button up shirt with a red tie. I strugged with yet another one of the Devil's death traps for me. Finally putting the tie on correctly, without choking myself, I walk into the kitchen. If getting out of the shower was hectic, try attempting breakfast. I didn't realize that I was burning my toast as I stared intently at the television. _"And continuing our news cast we have found Lucario and Yumi Hakash dead. They were murdered and at this very moment we are tr-" _was all I heard before the loud beeping of the fire alarm set off. "Crap.."

_Beep_

_BEEP_

_BEEEEEEEEEPP!_

"Alright Shut Up!! I Hear Ya!" I scremed at the cursed fire alarm. Waving a folder at the fire alarm, I try to continue watching the news cast. Unforturnately for me that damn beeping in my ear caused for me to not hear a single word being said. I sigh "It's a shame. They were nice people..." Once the beeping stopped I checked the clock. _'7:45...not bad but I better get my butt to school."_

**_'CHAA! Get Your Skinny Ass To School Sakura!' _**Inner Sakura screeched.

_'Shut The Hell Up....You're Coming With Me' _was my reply. Successfully it worked because she shut her trap. I grabbed my toast and applied jelly to it and shut off the television as I was walking out. I hurrily stuffed my toast in my mouth as I grabbed my bag and put on my socks and shoes. "I'm off" I shouted to no one, and sprinted out the door.

A few feet away from the entrance, I hear the bell ring. ''Damnit!'' I screamed to myself and ran faster. Oblivious to my surroundings I ran right into the back of someone. Landing on my butt, I groan out loud "Uhhhhgggggg...! Excuse me!" I snapped at the figure.

"Hn, watch where you're going next time." I hear him reply and look up.

I took in all of his physical features. Tall, blood red hair, jade eyes with black lining them, black uniform with a red tie, and his shirt unbuttoned with a red shirt under it. Noticing his uniform I blurted "Do you go to Junsuina High school?"

"Hn." he replied yet nodded, then walked off. I walked after him. "I do too.....Uhmmmmmm...who's homeroom are you in?" I waited for a reply, but hadn't recieved one. I nodded to myself and continued walking by his side. We got to the doors in silence and parted there.

"Wait!" I shouted after him. "What's your name?" I looked down. I had walked beside him all this time and I didn't even know his name.

"Gaara..." I heard him shout back. "Oh! Pleasure to meet you! My name is Sakura!" I replied. When he didn't reply, I made way to my homeroom.

_'Kakashi again this year'_ I sulked to my inner.

**_'I know right? Oh well...' _**

_'geez...'_

Sighing to myself, I stared out of the window. Since I had Kakashi again, I knew I wouldn't get in trouble. For about 30 minutes I listened to the kids ramble; that is until the door suddenly opened.

* * *

**This is indeed my first attempt at a FanFic. Please tell me what you think and If I should continue. Most likely I will continue because I have other things on my mind. Well I love you. Spread The Love Around! :] 333**

**~Bloodlusted Panda**


End file.
